


Preparations

by Katherine



Category: Little Women (2019)
Genre: Gen, Half-Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: The preparations for the festivities being well undertaken in many helpful hands...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Preparations

The preparations for the festivities being well undertaken in many helpful hands, Jo took a moment to lean on Marmee.

"It is impossible," Jo declared, "to be lonely when running a school." There were tasks and joys, troubles and comforts, children to watch over and professors to keep in line.


End file.
